


Distraction

by KpopOracle



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Definitely Not Sanitary, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Woohyun is trying to cook, but the Reader wants his attention.
Relationships: Nam Woohyun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a quick drabble, but it just kept going and going….. I feel like it is a bit flat at the end, but I was trying to finish it 😅😅

You watched as Woohyun as he dumped the various ingredients into the pot. He had been bragging about how good his dakbokkeumtang was, but the haphazard way he put them in made you have doubts.

He was in full concentration mode and didn’t really notice when you said something. You weren’t normally the sort to be needy, but him ignoring you made you want to mess with him.

You walked up behind him, placing your hands on his ribs, and leaned in to playfully sniff the back of his head. You couldn’t describe it, but there was something intoxicating about the scent of his shampoo. You moved to his neck, deliberately breathing in a way that would tickle.

“Hey, knock it off if you want dinner,” Woohyun said. He raised his shoulders, trying to get you to back off.

You ignored him though, your hands gliding down his ribs, gravitating towards his ass. You squeezed, relishing the way he pushed into your hands. The texture of his ass was addictive and more than once you had worked it till he had bruises.

Your hands moved forward, rubbing over his engorged member. You slid your hand past his waistband, grabbing hold of him. Gasps escaped his lips, his body trembling as you made slow torturous strokes.

“You’re going to make me add too much!” he said, his hands shaking as he tried to measure the chili flakes.

“I like it spicy,” you said. You latched onto his earlobe, gently nibbling and sucking. You managed to draw a very pronounced moan from him.

You planted a series of sucking kisses along his neck, his head fell back onto your shoulder to grant better access, his back arching. Your hands traced over the taut shapes of his abs, his skin quivering under your touch.

“Am I distracting you?” you asked flirtatiously, your fingertips gently teasing his nipples.

“You, ah, always, ah, distract me,” he struggled to say as you started pinching and twisting his nipples.

You couldn’t control yourself anymore, grinding against him. The friction was heavenly, and you could probably cum just like that, but you wanted more.

You pushed him forward, and he instinctively braced himself on the cabinet and stuck his butt out for you. You pulled his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. You took a moment to admire his ass, then left a bite on one cheek, drawing a startled whimper from him.

You pulled a small bottle of lube out of your pocket and poured a generous portion in your hand. You did your best to slather it over his hole, appreciating the way it quivered under your touch.

“Don’t forget to stir the soup,” you said. You pushed your fingers into him a couple of times to spread the lube, then you let him have it.

“You assume, ah, I can ho-ah-ah, hold the spoon,” he said, his body instinctively trying to pull away from your finger's relentless pace.

Once you had enough fun teasing him, you got up and pulled your own pants down to your thighs, just enough to free your dick. You poured a bit more lube on your dick and then pushed in, giving him a moment to adjust before you started back into your previous pace.

It was a very chaotic affair. You fucked him as quickly as your hips could move, your lubed hand jerking him off even though it was an awkward reach. Lewd noises and curses fell from his lips, as well as the obscene sounds of your hips slapping his ass.

All too quickly you felt that familiar feeling building in your stomach. Your body spasmed as your orgasm arrived.

“I’m cumming!” he warned, shuddering under you as you kept stroking him through his orgasm. It was probably a minute or so that neither of you moved,

“How’s dinner looking?” you asked, pulling out of him. You pulled out of him and pulled your pants back up, acutely aware of the lube and cum mess your hand was now.

“I think it burned a while back.”

“You were supposed to be watching it!”

“I was busy having my brains fucked out!”

“Nah, that is going to be your punishment later.”


End file.
